Falling
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: One Shot set in 2x19. One Shot. What if Skye had freaked out when the quinjet was making its descent into unknown territory and there was only one person who could calm her down. The traitor. Ward.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Set in 2x19 when they're falling towards the Hydra base in the Quinjet.**

* * *

She didn't like this 'plummeting to your death' sensation that they were all experiencing as they were falling towards the snow covered land. Everyone looked nervous, including the man sat beside her, Ward, but Skye felt close to crying. She knew it had to be done for them to actually survive but Skye couldn't help but think of all the possibilities that could happen on the way down. Someone could hit the plane with another missile causing it to crash, they could land wrong, wings could be ripped off. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to think of more positive things, they were mostly of everything that happened on the bus between missions, before Ward became the traitor.

She was brought back a few seconds later by a hand squeezing hers and there was only one person she knew it could be, it would have been impossible to walk across the small area while the plane was flying so it left one person, the man sitting beside her, the very same person who she had just been thinking about. She felt his thumb gently rub over the back of her hand and out of instinct she turned hers around, her fingers locking with his out of instinct.

She looked up and caught Coulson glaring at Ward but she ignored it. She needed the familiar feeling of Ward to stop herself having a full on panic attack, which really wasn't needed right now. She knew that even if any of the other agents were sat beside her, she'd want Ward there. He could comfort her in a way none of them could which scared her and to be honest, she thinks it scared him.

"Just remember to breathe okay? It sounds stupid but I know that you're struggling to do so." He whispered to her, his body turned at a weird angle so he could face her fully. "Just imagine you're somewhere else. Do you like rollercoasters?" He asked and she shook her head. "So don't imagine you're on one of them." He mumbled, mostly to himself. "Tell me a story, one of your happiest memories." He asked, trying to distract her.

She nodded and ran multiple stories though her head, they all involved him. "Our movies nights on a Wednesday evening." She whispered and squeezed his hand as she looked up at him. He was trying to hide it but she could tell he was shocked that he was her happiest memory. "We started off having to watch your films, all those fighting films 'so I could copy their actions' " She laughed. She knew he just enjoyed the action without having to get hurt himself.

Something hit the top of the Quinjet and a pipe snapped above them. Her eyes shut tight again when they all shook hard and she felt him hold her hand tighter. "I'd say you did pretty good at copying them." He smiled sadly.

She shook her head gently and opened her eyes again, the tight grip still on their hands. "But then you caved and watched Disney films with me." She teased. He had told her that no one could find out, so naturally FitzSimmons knew the next day. He could only stay mad at her for ten minutes. "I remember you laughing to The Lion King and I did see you crying at Bambi." He opened his mouth to argue with the comment. "But I just ignored it because I knew you'd leave and I didn't want that." She admitted. "Sure I'd watched films with the entire team but everything just seemed a little bit more personal with you. You enjoyed yourself for once. My favourite part was when you fell asleep against me. I had an excuse to have someone to hold me for the night." She confessed and looked at him with sad eyes.

It suddenly hit him how much his betrayal had affected her out of all the team. Everyone was pissed but she had lost the one person that would spend time alone with her alone. FitzSimmons always had each other, much like Coulson and May. They were both the odd ones out and they still managed to find comfort in each other.

"If it makes anything better, I enjoyed waking up with you by me, even if it meant that your hair was in my face and I was falling out of bed." He told her, another smile gracing her lips. He was glad Coulson wasn't listening or he'd be dead. They'd always be out of his room before Coulson was awake.

They hit the ground hard, all of them getting thrown about in their seats, even with their safety belts on. He heard May announce they'd landed safely out of the way of the falling debris of their former home and that they'd be able to get away from the base as soon as their mission had finished.

There was a collective sigh from everyone. Skye let go of his hand and he hid his disappointment by unbuckling his belt, others following his actions.

He stood up and straightened out his jacket before he felt Skye grab his arm and pull him into a hug, holding what she could grab of his shirt tight with her spare hand. "I want to hate you but I really can't." She whispered and hid her face against his shoulder. "So thank you for that." She mumbled. He felt the collar of his shirt get a little damp from her tears but didn't say anything, instead just held her closer.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done." He whispered back and kissed the side of her head. He refused to look at the team. Especially Coulson and May as he had a good idea what their expressions would be. "I want to be better but I don't know if I can." He confessed.

* * *

 **A/N So I watched The Dirty Half Dozen again and I just came up with this!**


End file.
